Shadow
by Gear's Girl
Summary: Living in her older sister's shadow. What it is like being Sydney Drew's little sister.


**Shadow**

D**isclaimer:** Not mine... Etcerakit is the brain of the Dana and Carter as Sydney's parents.

AN: Please read and review...I know its not my best work but bear with it was written out of procrastination.

* * *

_I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door_

My sister is everything; she is a Singer, an Olympian, now she is the pink SPD ranger. She was all that my parents talked about to their friends how their Sydney was following in her parents footsteps. She had modeled like our mother, and now she was a ranger like her, the pink one. Her boyfriend is the red ranger, just as mom and dad were, her pink to his red. Never did I hear them start a conversation about me. Only if someone asked would they talk about me.

_Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me  
_

When you are Sydney Drew Grayson's little sister, you cease to exist. You share the same blonde hair and blue eyes and same parents as her and yet you are invisible to the eyes of the world. It seemed the only person in my family who cherished me was my Uncle Ryan. Uncle Ryan like myself was the forgotten black sheep of the family. He was the tarnished son, who had been an evil pawn of Queen Bansheera in the days of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. I would spend hours at my Uncle's house talking and learning with him. History and ancient weaponry were among our favorite topics.

_All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity_

I remember once Sydney hit stardom, it was always "Eleni, why can't you be more like your sister." It was horrible… When I was 16, just after Sydney had been named the pink power ranger, did I convince my parents to let me move out and live with my Uncle Ryan. I had long since stopped dancing as a ballerina and turned toward my studies; if I could not grace the arts like my sister then maybe I could excel in academics.

_So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me-_

With Uncle Ryan's help, I was able to excel and graduate top of my class. I didn't tell my parents when I accepted a position on General Birdie's staff as a historian and guard. I was tall and slim like my father; I wore my blonde hair long skimming my waist. I made a name for myself and since my sister used her stage name of Sydney Drew, and I used Eleni Mitchell-Grayson, no one ever questioned or made the connections. I had traveled with Birdie when he came to SPD New Tech and my sister didn't even recognize me. Though later on my Uncle told me that Sydney had called home and told our parents, "I thought I saw Eleni today." My parents had assured her that I was at college studying history.

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past is in the past_

I remember the day that New Tech nearly fell to Grumm. All of SPD had been summoned to go. General Birdie and the sergeants, and Birdie's staff. We were all skilled fighters each of us specialized in a form of weaponry. We fought on the ground while the rangers took to the air. Birdie had had his staff dressed in the ancient ways of the ninjetti dressed from head to toe in black ninja suits all that shown was our eyes. We all battle hard and it was that day that it was made known the Sydney had a sister.

_I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake_

General Birdie had fallen and I was the nearest to his side. One of Grumm's generals was bearing down with his sword I put myself between him and Birdie at the last moment blocking his blow with my own sword then went on to defeat the general.

SPD was triumphant and the Troobians were defeated. General Birdie gave awards and honors to the rangers and others. What was most surprising was the recognition of my own. My parents and sister and uncle in the crowd the looks on their faces, the pride in their eyes, the smiles on their lips.

_Then I can finally see  
So don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me _

My sister rushed on to the stage and hugged me; my parents had tears in their eyes. Uncle Ryan gave thumbs up.

"Our daughters, " Carter Grayson told everyone proudly. "Our daughters Eleni and Sydney, Day and I couldn't be prouder."

"We've always been proud of both girls," Dana said with her arms around me and Syd. "Who wouldn't be?"

_Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day_

**The End**

**Author's Note: The song is _Shadow_ by Ashlee Simpson. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
